<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unrestrained. by songofthemoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351499">unrestrained.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthemoonlight/pseuds/songofthemoonlight'>songofthemoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Gen, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kpop Idols Cameo - Freeform, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Choi Beomgyu, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Sweetheart Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthemoonlight/pseuds/songofthemoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Iveros, there are people blessed with supernatural abilities: the Elementos, the Majikas and the Eyesans. Among these blessed beings, are people born with more exceptional powers than the rest. They are known as the Blessids.</p><p>Before, they were respected and loved.<br/>Now, they’re being hunted down.</p><p>Yeonjun never thought that one day he’d have to run away from the kingdom he grew up to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun &amp; Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, everyone !!!</p><p>this is my first story. i hope that you'll like it huhu. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years ago, on the night of the Blood Moon, a prophecy was proclaimed.</p><p>A Blessid would cause the downfall of the Kingdom of Piyero.</p><p>Mad and desperate, the King ordered to hunt down everybody who possesses the power of being a Blessid. After sweeping out all the Blessid people in his area, his conquest reached the other kingdoms until a bloodbath took place, killing hundreds of people. The other kingdoms surrendered fearing the wrath caused by the army of Piyero and struck a deal with the King.</p><p>When a child turns 13 and shows signs of being a Blessid, they would be sent to the Kingdom of Piyero at once. Nobody knows what would happen to the children except for the fact that they won't be coming back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>From the window, Prince Yoongi looked down at the Palace Garden where two young boys were wrestling each other underneath the blazing sun. The faint echoes of their laughter reached his ears and guilt started clawing up his throat threatening to rip him to pieces.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered, hoping that the wind would be kind enough to carry his message to them, "but I need to do this."</p><p>
  <em> "Prince Yoongi, the ship is ready." </em>
</p><p>Yoongi tore his gaze away from the boys. "I'll be there in a minute," he said.</p><p>The guard nodded and left the heir alone.</p><p>Yoongi grabbed something out of his backside pocket. It was a small red pouch with a white emblem of a bird.</p><p>He walked over to the bedside drawer and gingerly placed it underneath some random papers. "They will be fine, they have each other." he said. He closed his eyes and gave the young boys his last blessing before walking out of his youngest brother's room. </p><p>In the Palace Garden, Yeonjun stopped in his tracks when he felt like someone was watching him from above. He looked up and found no one. Beomgyu sling an arm around his neck. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Yeonjun faced the young prince and nodded his head. Beomgyu smiled and Yeonjun wondered how he did not notice the golden flecks in the younger’s eyes.</p><p>“Good. The ship will leave in a couple of minutes now,” Beomgyu grinned, hitting Yeonjun on the back. “Race you to the docks!” He giggled as he started running, not sparing Yeonjun another glance.</p><p>Yeonjun furrowed his brows as he glanced back at the garden one last time. </p><p>"Must be the wind." he mumbled, shaking the thought off.</p><p>He glanced at Beomgyu’s retreating figure and smiled.</p><p>He ran.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Years passed after the Prophecy of the Blood Moon was announced and the kingdom of Piyero is still the same.</p><p>However, what the kingdom didn't realize was that the person the prophecy was talking about was the same child they welcomed into the palace grounds willingly.</p><p>How long will they realize that the child they were looking for was just in front of them?</p><p>And when they do, will he surrender himself to the cruel fate set for him?</p><p> </p><p>Or will he do his very best to be free and unrestrained?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello, everyone !!!</p><p>this is my first story. i hope that you'll like it huhu. comments are greatly appreciated. ty !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Jumping off a cliff sounds scary," Yeonjun voiced out. </p>
<p>"It is," Namjoon admitted. "But it's worth it. All for the sake of experiencing that little freedom."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeonjun! Focus!"  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun snapped away from his thoughts just in time to block a wooden sword. He quickly scanned for the voice that called him out. His eyes met Namjoon's scrutinizing ones and looked away immediately- deciding to focus on his sparring partner instead.</p>
<p>"That's a close one, don't you think?" Changbin asked, smirking at him.</p>
<p>"In your dreams," Yeonjun replied, attacking him. </p>
<p>The spar went on for about six minutes until Yeonjun found himself on the floor with the tip of Changbin's sword a few inches away from his throat.</p>
<p>The audience gathered to watch the match clapped and hooted. Although there was one loud voice booing in the crowd. Yeonjun got a feeling he knew who it was. After taking their money from the betting pool, the crowd dispersed.</p>
<p>"Good game," Changbin said, offering his hand to Yeonjun. Yeonjun rolled his eyes but took it anyway.</p>
<p>"I'll beat you one day," Yeonjun promised, dusting the dirt off his clothes.</p>
<p>Changbin smirked. "I'll look forward to that," he gave Yeonjun a pat on the back before he let his friend- Felix- drag him towards their friends who were happily showing him the money they got from the bet.</p>
<p>Honestly, Yeonjun isn't that upset that he lost. Disappointed, yes, but not upset. Changbin is probably the best swordsman around their age, and he  <em> is  </em>a part of the Palace Guards. Meaning that Changbin has intense training while Yeonjun hasn't.</p>
<p>"So much for being the ex young general's little cousin," he muttered under his breath before freezing on the spot. <em> 'Namjoon,'   </em>Yeonjun remembered. He quickly scanned the area. They were in an open field near the market where young people around his age hung out. His eyes landed on a tall figure sitting under a tree. Yeonjun hesitantly made his way to the elder.</p>
<p>Kim Namjoon was known as 'Piyero's Best Weapon' by the people even outside the Kingdom of Piyero. He was only 18 when he was promoted as general because the one before him died in a battle. He was doubted by many people but it didn't stop him from proving them wrong by winning a losing battle two months later. He didn't stop after that. He continued leading the Kingdom of Piyero to glory with his brains and skills. His most significant victory yet was conquering the land of Trimus within a week.</p>
<p>General Kim Namjoon was a legend, and the people loved him.</p>
<p>Everything in his life was going smoothly until three years ago, a tragedy happened.</p>
<p>The Eldest Prince ventured out into the waters, bringing the young general along with him. During their journey, a strong storm welcomed them by sparing them no mercy. After seven months with no signal from the crew, Kim Namjoon was spotted near the west shore on a makeshift raft.</p>
<p>His best friend, Prince Yoongi, was never found.</p>
<p>After that, the young general requested to step down from his position. Instead, he spent most of his time studying, creating tactics, doing research, and politics. But even with the change, he is still regarded with respect and admiration from the people.</p>
<p>So yeah, Yeonjun's privilege comes from his cousin, and he is forever grateful for that.</p>
<p>"Cousin Namjoon," Yeonjun bowed in respect.</p>
<p>"No need to be so formal, Yeonjun-ah" Namjoon greeted him with a smile. He patted the spot next to him. "Sit with me."</p>
<p>Yeonjun nodded and sat next to Namjoon.</p>
<p>"How's the spar?"</p>
<p>"Uh, I lost," Yeonjun said, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I know. I saw it. I meant to ask you how you feel?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun averted his gaze and chose to look at the kids playing tag. "Disappointed, I guess. I feel like I'm not good enough."</p>
<p>Namjoon hummed as he closed the book he was reading. "It's okay to feel that way. It happens. I used to be critical about myself, too, you know."</p>
<p>Yeonjun looked at him, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Namjoon nodded. "I actually think you're better than me when I was your age."</p>
<p>"When you were my age, you're already halfway conquering Trimus. I don't think losing a sword fight is better than that."</p>
<p>Namjoon chuckled. "You're actually good for someone without any real training, Yeonjun. We don't count the times I ask Jackson to train you or when I teach you myself. You're fast and agile. Very strong, too, so it's not because you lack skills or anything." He said as he caught a falling leaf. "I think it's because you either lack focus or you're <em>  too  </em> focused on winning."</p>
<p>"Which one do you think it is?"</p>
<p>Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that question."</p>
<p>"I think it depends on the day, I guess." Yeonjun shrugs. "Do you have any other idea why?"</p>
<p>Namjoon was silent for a moment. "Sometimes… sometimes, I think it's because you're afraid." He said softly, "afraid of hurting someone that you hold back your strength."</p>
<p>Yeonjun stared at his cousin in curiosity because he wasn't sure if Namjoon was still talking about him or Namjoon himself. </p>
<p>"Ah," Namjoon shook his head as if he's snapping himself out of a memory he doesn't want to think about. He looked at something behind Yeonjun-who was still staring- and smiled. "I think there is someone eager to talk to you."</p>
<p>Namjoon signaled Yeonjun to turn around, and Yeonjun couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend. Beomgyu waved at him, and he waved back. He looks back to Namjoon, asking for permission to talk to his friend.</p>
<p>"Meet me at your mother's shop, okay? We haven't done your daily reading for today." Namjoon said.</p>
<p>"Okay." Yeonjun nodded, his smile growing as Beomgyu approached them. The newcomer gave Namjoon a friendly smile. "Hello, General Kim."</p>
<p>"I'm not a general anymore, Young Prince." Namjoon bowed at him before giving him an amused smile. "I reckoned you sneaked out the palace again?"</p>
<p>The tip of Beomgyu's ears turned red, which made Namjoon chuckle fondly. "Don't worry, I won't tell." He assured the prince before looking at Yeonjun. "See you later, little cousin," he said before leaving the two boys alone. When Namjoon was out of earshot, Yeonjun started laughing.</p>
<p>"Yah!" Beomgyu slapped him on the arm.</p>
<p>"Don't you 'yah' me. I'm older than you." Yeonjun retorted, shifting in his seat to make room for the newcomer.</p>
<p>"I'm the Prince. I can call you whatever I want." Beomgyu stuck his tongue out like the kid he is.</p>
<p>Yeonjun rolled his eyes fondly at the younger boy's antics. Some people might say that he is arrogant and troublesome but those who know him know that he is just loud and playful. </p>
<p>"So, did <em> you  </em>sneak out of the palace again?" Yeonjun smirked, eyeing his outfit that consists of a large plain shirt and knee-length pants.</p>
<p>"Why ask when you know the answer?" Beomgyu scoffed in return. The prince took out a loaf of bread from his sling bag and offered him the other half.</p>
<p>"I swear you're going to be the cause of your father's death, one day," Yeonjun said, taking the other half. The prince giggled, munching on his bread. "You owe me money, you know."</p>
<p>Yeonjun choked on his bread and Beomgyu let out a laugh. "I knew I shouldn't have taken the bread," the older boy muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>"It's not because of the bread, idiot." Beomgyu pouted. "I rooted for you earlier during the sword fight. Should've known Changbin's gonna beat your ass since the majority betted for him."</p>
<p>Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Gee, thank you for rooting for me, Your Highness."</p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine, servant." Beomgyu replied in jest. He was smiling but there was something in his eyes that Yeonjun could see something is off with the younger boy.  </p>
<p>"What is it this time?" Yeonjun asked after finishing his bread.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"You only sneak out when something is bothering you," Yeonjun said softly. "What are you running away from this time?"</p>
<p>"What? Can't I visit my dear friend?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun gave him a look. "You'll be seeing me later, remember?"</p>
<p>Beomgyu let out a sigh as he leaned on the trunk of the tree. "My Unveiling Ceremony is next month," he said closing his eyes. "I just thought it would be nice to sneak out while I can before everyone would know my face. Enjoy the peace while it lasts, you know."</p>
<p>Yeonjun got a feeling it is deeper than that but since Beomgyu looks like he doesn't want to talk about it, Yeonjun decided not to push further. "Time flies so fast," he said instead. "I almost forgot about that."</p>
<p>It's been a long tradition for the royal family to be hidden from the public's eye until they reach twenty. An Unveiling Ceremony would then take place in the temple of Saccrus in front of the people. But until then, only those who work inside the palace know what the royal family looks like. And Yeonjun, who grew up visiting the court thanks to his cousin, was chosen to be the Young Prince's play date ever since he was seven.</p>
<p>Beomgyu opened his eyes and looked at Yeonjun. "You're going to be there, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Yeonjun grinned at him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."</p>
<p>"I'll be holding on to that," Beomgyu scoffed.</p>
<p>"Besides even if I end up forgetting, Namjoon would drag me anyways." Yeonjun snickered. "I heard the Golden Seven would be the one to accompany you."</p>
<p>"Really?" Beomgyu asked confusion written on his face. "I thought they're patrolling Trimus?"</p>
<p>"You don't know? It's been the hot topic among the trainees! Everybody is excited to see the Golden Seven. Heck, even Namjoon's clearly excited about their arrival today."</p>
<p>"They're arriving today?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun looked aghast. "Yah! Don't tell me you really don't know?"</p>
<p>"No one tells me anything about kingdom related stuff," he said softly but then he shook his head and said in a louder voice this time. "It's okay though! More surprises for me, I guess. I mean the Golden Seven escorting me? An honor."</p>
<p>Beomgyu laughed and Yeonjun could tell it was fake.</p>
<p>Yeonjun was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud squawk from above them. Beomgyu groaned at his pet parrot, who managed to attach itself on his shoulder. "I think this is my cue," the prince said giving Yeonjun an apologetic smile. "See you later? There's a trick Yuju taught me the other day. I want to show it to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Yeonjun watched Beomgyu walk away with his parrot squawking behind him, he can't help but wonder if the young prince truly doesn't have any idea what's happening behind the kingdom's closed doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>three months ago.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "If you're surrounded by the enemy, and you have no choice but to jump off a cliff and into cold water, would you do it?"  Yeonjun asked looking up from the book he was staring at for the last twenty minutes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yes." The young general replied instantly, continuing writing whatever he was writing on a book's blank page.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Why?" Yeonjun asked, curious. "Isn't it better to surrender?"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Well, if you could lower your pride, that is." Namjoon snorted, flipping a page over. "But seriously, even if you surrender, there's no guarantee that they'll let you live. And even if they do, you'll be under their watch, so there's no freedom for you."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "So, you're ignoring the small chance of living and jump to your death for the sake of freedom?"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Namjoon hummed. "You know, the water is warmer than you think."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What's that supposed to mean?"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It means that there is a chance of you living if you jump off the cliff and into the waters, just like how there is a chance of you living if you chose to surrender. The only difference is that you'll have freedom if you survived the former. Then again, it's a gamble of choices, so it's all up to you to choose what ending you'll most likely get."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeonjun pouted. "I don't understand."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Namjoon chuckled before closing his book. "Life is a gamble, kid. Nobody knows what's going to happen next if you decide to jump off the cliff or not. So keeping that in mind, wouldn't it be fun to jump off a cliff at least once in your life than to not have that experience at all?"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Jumping off a cliff sounds scary," Yeonjun voiced out.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It is," Namjoon admitted. "But it's worth it. All for the sake of experiencing that little freedom." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You sound like you jumped off a cliff before-wait. Have you ever jumped off a cliff before?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Namjoon gave him a sad smile. "Would you believe me if I tell you I did?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeonjun widened his eyes. "Really?!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Namjoon ruffled the younger's hair. "Read your book, Yeonjun-ah." </em>
</p>
<p><em> "</em> <em>But this book is wrong!" he whined pointing at the page with the words: The Fall of Valir. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It's stated here that the princess of Valir tried to make a peaceful deal with the King of Piyero but we all know that she tried to assassinate the King and got caught!" Yeonjun exclaimed. "Why do you look so surprised? I listen to my history lessons you know." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I... forgot that's what they teach you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Namjoon, every twelve year old who attends history class knows this." He said closing the book. "The History of Iveros,'" he read the title out loud. "Where did you even get this book? It doesn't has the Piyero emblem on it."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It's from Cairello," Namjoon answered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Cairello,' Yeonjun thought. 'Beomgyu always wanted to go to Cairello-' his eyes widened. "Cairello?" he shrieked. "Is that even allowed? I thought hoarding books from other lands is illegal? Namjoon! This is illegal! What if the Court finds out? You're going to-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeonjun," Namjoon interrupted him. "The King himself gave it to me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What do you mean the King himse-oh, that's good, right?" Yeonjun sighed in relief. "The King really likes you if he lets you off the hook. Not even the best scholars get to own a non-Piyero book." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It's not because the King llikes me or anything. When I asked to step down from being a general the king asked me what I wanted in return for my service," Namjoon explained. "I told him I wanted to collect books from different places for research purposes. I think he was against it at first but after telling him that it is only for my eyes, he allowed it." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "If it is only for your eyes," Yeonjun said slowly. "Then, why are you showing it to me?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeonjun,"  Namjoon settled his eyes on him and Yeonjun was instantly reminded of how intimidating his cousin's stare was. His hand unconsciously started fidgeting his capsule necklace. "Have you ever tried looking at things in a different angle?'" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeonjun shook his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Namjoon opened the book and pushed it towards Yeonjun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Why don't you try it?" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun entered his mother's antique shop to find her arranging some straw dolls on the back part of the room.</p>
<p>"Mother," Yeonjun called out to her. "Is Namjoon here already?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Choi Yerim turned to look at him. "Namjoon?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he said we'll meet here."</p>
<p>His mother shook her head. "Maybe he got sidetracked. You know how people like talking to hi-"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the shop's door flung open, hitting Yeonjun. "Ow," the boy said, glaring at the person who opened the door.</p>
<p>Namjoon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his neck as he glanced at Yerim. "I found a package outside. I think it's for you?" he said, raising the clothed package in his right hand. </p>
<p>Yerim's eyes widened, dropping a straw doll in a hurry to get the package from Namjoon. "Thanks, Namjoon-ah." She said, placing the package behind the counter. Yeonjun walked over to the fallen doll and grabbed it. It was just the size of his hand. <em>  'Cute,'  </em> he thought as he placed it inside his pocket. "So," he started gaining the attention of his mother and cousin. "Who's it from?"</p>
<p>Yerim waved him off. "A friend. But that's not important." She said, crossing her arms. "Why are you boys here? Aren't you supposed to be studying?"</p>
<p>"Uh, about that." Namjoon cleared his throat. "Aunt Yerim, do you still have that old plant book? The one you showed me the other day?"</p>
<p>She tilted her head. "The murky green one?"</p>
<p>The young ex-general nodded. "Wait here, I think I put it somewhere in the back," Yerim said, heading over to the back part of the room. A minute later, she came back holding a small book. "This one?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you," Namjoon said as she handed the book to him. Yerim smiled at him before going back to the back part of the room.</p>
<p>Yeonjun glanced at his cousin. "I didn't know you're studying plants now."</p>
<p>"It's actually for you," Namjoon said, handing the book to Yeonjun. Yeonjun tilted his head- a habit he got from his mother. </p>
<p>"Me?"</p>
<p>"Yes," the older boy said. "It's the next book you're going to read."</p>
<p>Yeonjun frowned as he stared at the book in his hand. "I thought we'll be reading that book from Verosso this time?"</p>
<p>"You just finished reading the History of Iveros from the Cairellian's perspective. I don't want to overwhelm you. I'm pretty sure you haven't sorted out your thoughts about it." Namjoon replied honestly. "We'll read the one from Verosso after that."</p>
<p>"You want me to read a book about plants," Yeonjun deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Hey, don't underestimate the power of plants," Namjoon said defensively. "Have I ever told you that someone saved me from dying by forcing me to eat crushed petals of a flower before?"</p>
<p>"You never told me that," Yeonjun answered. "Why were you dying in the first place?"</p>
<p>"I may have accidentally eaten a poisonous fruit."</p>
<p>Yeonjun snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"</p>
<p>Namjoon scratched his neck in embarrassment. It is no secret that despite Namjoon being a fantastic fighter, he was an extremely clumsy person.</p>
<p>"Anyway, Yeonjun," Namjoon said. "I can't stay here any longer. Jackson's been bugging me for a drink ever since he arrived with the rest of the Golden Seven."</p>
<p>"They're here already?!" Yeonjun jumped in excitement.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's the reason I arrived later than you." He gave Yeonjun a pat on the back. "I got to go. Read the first chapter, okay? We'll check what you've learned tomorrow." </p>
<p>Yeonjun nodded and Namjoon ruffled his hair one last time before heading out.</p>
<p>His mother's voice echoed throughout the room. "I heard the door closing? Did Namjoon leave already?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun made his way towards his mother, who was still arranging some stuff in the back part of the room. "Yeah, he's having a drink with the Golden Seven."</p>
<p>"Oh, good for him." She said looking at him expectedly. "What about you? What are you going to do?"</p>
<p>Yeonjun hesitated before answering. "Do you want me to help you...?"</p>
<p>His mother beamed at him. "Can you place that large hourglass behind the counter, please?" </p>
<p>He nodded as he made his way towards the hourglass and carried it carefully in his arms. After placing the hourglass behind the counter, he caught sight of the package his mother received earlier. There was a drawing of a red bird on the cloth that was wrapped around it.</p>
<p>Yeonjun frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why does that bird look so familiar? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the first chapter is up huhu TT</p>
<p>This is my first story and English isn't my first language so please bear with me huhuhu</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy reading this uwu.</p>
<p>ps. comments are greatly appreciated !!! tell me your thoughts, i'd like to read them hihi &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. something in the sewers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I want you to always remember this." </p><p>Black orbs met each other and Beomgyu could feel a storm brewing in his brother’s eyes. </p><p>“You shouldn’t trust anyone in this kingdom," he said. "Including me."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After making sure no one is following him, Beomgyu slipped inside a narrow crevice located at the back part of the palace just behind growing vines and boulders. </p><p>He finds himself in a tunnel being illuminated by glowing gems carved on the walls. His parrot, Toto, landed on his shoulder. <em> 'Why are you so fond of going here?'  </em> Toto squawked. <em>  'Can't you just go through the palace doors like a normal person would?' </em></p><p>Beomgyu shrugged the parrot off him. "And what?" he scoffed. "Get caught?"</p><p>If a parrot could roll its eyes, Toto definitely did. Now, here's the thing between them. Beomgyu could hear the bird talk. Sure, people could hear the parrot scream "Idiot!" from time to time but ever since he was a child, Beomgyu could hear more than that. It's as if he could hear the parrot's thoughts. Toto was his mother's pet and when she died, the parrot took a liking to Beomgyu.</p><p>Beomgyu conjured a ball of red flame to light up his way. He is an Elemento. The whole royal family are Elementos gifted with the ability to control fire. Although, it is only his sister, Yuju, who could conjure the rare blue flames among them. </p><p>However, Beomgyu is pretty sure that being an Elemento does not mean they could hear any animal’s thoughts. He didn’t question it though nor he told anyone of his little ability.</p><p>The young prince started walking, having no problem with navigating the place since he's been here plenty of times before. He stopped in front of a large wooden board. Just behind that board is a painting of the Kingdom of Piyero and if Beomgyu would give it a hard push he'd find himself in the middle of the Palace Court where councilors would gather to discuss kingdom matters or gossip about certain people.</p><p>Apparently, they are doing the latter today.</p><p>
  <em>“-there are plenty of fine young men in our kingdom. It’s a wonder most of them haven’t gotten themselves a lover. If I were them I would have gotten myself plenty.” </em>
</p><p>The rest of the council let out a laugh.</p><p>
  <em> “The Golden Seven are all single. Being in the army apparently consumes a lot of your time." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "If that's the case, shouldn't Namjoon have a partner right now?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, Namjoon is a different case. I mean, he's cooped up in that study of his- how could he get himself a lover?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, you are definitely wrong right there. I heard Namjoon got one." </em>
</p><p>Beomgyu's eyes widened as a bunch of exclaims echoed throughout the Council Room. "There's no way Namjoon has a lover," Beomgyu muttered. <em> '" </em>Yeonjun would have told me by now."</p><p>
  <em> "The man apparently lives in Valir. Remember that time when there was a diplomatic dinner between Piyero and Valir last year? It was during that time. They met in that underground battle arena and Namjoon took a liking to him, spent two nights together and brought him to the dinner bouquet. After a month, Namjoon went back there, bought the underground dog his freedom and built him a house in the city." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I don't know what I find more surprising- Namjoon having a male lover or the fact that he spent hundreds of gold on a person." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, the male lover isn't that surprising considering the fact that there were old rumors about him and the Eldest Prince." </em>
</p><p>Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows. Yoongi and Namjoon? As far as Beomgyu knows- they are just friends. Yoongi never told him anything about having an affair with the young general and Yoongi <em> would </em> tell him if there was anything between them.</p><p>(There's a nagging thought in his head that says, <em> 'Why would they tell you anything? You're not that important.'  </em>)</p><p>Beomgyu shook his head and decided to lean closer so he could listen more.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, that. I'm not saying I believe it but I'm not saying I do not believe it either. The Eldest Prince does treat Namjoon differently than the rest. Although I do not think the same goes for the general." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What's that supposed to mean?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, we all know that the King isn't fond of the Eldest Prince. If there is one way to make sure he stays in line, isn't it better to have your most favorite general do the job?" </em>
</p><p>Beomgyu clenched his fist as he stormed off the place finally having enough of the talk the council was having. "That was stupid," he growled. "Father wouldn't kill Yoongi. Namjoon wouldn't kill Yoongi." Beomgyu glared at the parrot. "Right?"</p><p><em> 'Come on,'  </em> the parrot said ignoring his question.  <em> 'You've been gone for quite a while now. Everybody is probably looking for you.' </em></p><p>"Then, let them. I don't care." Beomgyu scowled but he followed the parrot nonetheless. The last words he heard from those gossip-mongers still stuck in his head.</p><p>
  <em> "Isn't it suspicions how Namjoon was the only one alive after that shipwreck?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>three years ago</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu was sitting at the edge of Yoongi's bed, watching elder pack his clothes for his upcoming voyage.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why can't I come with you?" Beomgyu whined for the seventeenth time that morning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're too young," Yoongi said, giving him the same answer as before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu groaned, plopping himself on the bed. "Just say you don't want me with you and go." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I do not want you with me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The youngest prince winced from his brother's blunt statement. "Ouch," he said. "That hurts." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're being dramatic," Yoongi huffed, glancing at his younger brother. "What do you want me to get you from Cairello?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nothing," Beomgyu said curtly. Yoongi fondly rolled his eyes and sat next to the younger. He poked his arm, "Are you sulking?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, I'm not." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoongi chuckled. "You definitely are, little brother." He poked Beomgyu's arm again. Nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Eldest Prince feigned a sigh. "It seems like you wouldn't want to come with me next time. Too bad-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu shot up from the bed. "Next time?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, you're alive?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yoongi!" Beomgyu started clinging into his arms. "You're going to bring me next time?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Only if you stop clinging onto-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I love you!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I get it. You can let me go now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're the best brother in the world!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Beomgyu, really, get off me or else-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a sudden knock on the door. Beomgyu quickly let go of Yoongi and skipped his way towards the door. He opens it to reveal the tall and dashing general. Beomgyu's eyes lit up. "Hello, General Kim!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hello, young prince." The general greeted him with a dimpled smile. Beomgyu thinks he looks handsome when he smiles. "Is your brother here?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu was about to call for his brother but stopped when he felt a presence behind him. "I'm here," Yoongi said rather coldly. Beomgyu was confused. "What do you want?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was about to leave them when he felt Yoongi's hand on his shoulder. A silent order to stay. Beomgyu's eyes flicker to Yoongi then to Namjoon who spoke, "The ship's crew would like to talk to you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoongi nodded. "Okay, I'll meet them after I'm done packing. Do you have anything else to say?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Namjoon hesitated before saying, "About our talk yesterday..." He said, locking his gaze on the Eldest Prince. "I meant what I said, Yoongi." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu's eyes widened. It was the first time he heard someone outside the royal family call the Eldest Prince by his first name only. If you don't look closely, you won't see it. But Beomgyu knows his brother very well to see that his steel hard glare form earlier had softened around the edges.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay," he said so softly that Beomgyu almost didn't catch it. The hostility from earlier was gone. "I trust you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Namjoon smiled. "I'll see you at the ship?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yoongi nodded. Namjoon gave them a small bow before he went away, closing the door with a soft 'click.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu was about to ask what just happened but Yoongi beat it to him. "Don't ask," he said walking back to his belongings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I didn't say anything!" Beomgyu said defensively. Yoongi gave him a look. "Okay," Beomgyu gave in. "Maybe I'm a little bit curious. Were you and Namjoon fighting? Lover’s spat or something?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lover’s spat?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “What are you? Twelve? Where’d you get that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu shrugged. “I got it from Ryujin. She knows a lot of stuff.” He said, poking Yoongi’s arm. “So?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The older boy rolled his eyes. “We just had a small misunderstanding. Don’t call it a lovers’ spat. I don’t need another stupid rumor floating around the kingdom. Me being a heartless monster is bad enough.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, it’s not their fault for thinking that way,” Beomgyu snorted. “Have you seen yourself? You look so intimidated for someone so small.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not bringing you on board next ti-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry!” Beomgyu giggled, clearly not sorry. “I didn’t say anything! Bring me next time!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll think about it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yoongi!” Beomgyu whined plopping back on the bed. In his peripheral vision, he could see Yoongi trying to hide his smirk.He didn't push the topic further because he knows very well that Yoongi would bring him next time, even if he acts like he wouldn't. So, now, instead of begging his brother, he tugged the soft fabric underneath him as he settled comfortably on the bed. He doesn't want to admit it but he likes sleeping on his brother's bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Beomgyu,” Yoongi called out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I need you to listen to me," Yoongi started. The light atmosphere from earlier dropped to a negative degree. "Whatever happens after I leave, I want you to always remember this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Black orbs met each other and Beomgyu could feel a storm brewing in his brother’s eyes. “You shouldn’t trust anyone in this kingdom," he said. "Including me." </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was back in his room just in time for the doors to burst open and a boy dressed in the kingdom’s official colors strode inside the room.</p><p>Dukyeon. His older half-brother. A menace, if you ask Beomgyu. A child of his father with a woman Beomgyu doesn’t even bother to remember. He came to the palace a year ago, causing havoc, saying he was a son of the king. Beomgyu didn’t mind it at first, thinking it was some lunatic seeking for attention. A day later, the King himself declared that the lunatic is indeed his son.</p><p>Cue the Elders’ internal conflict with the King regarding the rightful heir of the throne.</p><p>Ever since his brother died, it was already a given that Beomgyu would take the throne if ever the King would step down. But after Dukyeon came, there was a debate of who would take the throne between the two.</p><p>Yuju, his older sister, is already out of the picture. Since she is a girl and they live in an awfully patriarchal society that the idea of someone with a vagina ruling their kingdom is absurd. Beomgyu thinks it’s stupid. His sister is obviously capable of ruling their kingdom. The Elders are just afraid they can’t control her. As opposed to him, who the palace people find gullible and naïve- a perfect puppet for the Elders to control.</p><p> (If only they knew, though, they would probably be afraid of him as much as they are with his sister.)</p><p> Majority of the Elders want Beomgyu to be the heir because firstly, he is a legitimate son of the King and a queen. Secondly, just as what was stated earlier, the Elders think they can control him. And lastly, they knew Beomgyu since he was a child, he was familiar to them. And it was safer to deal with something familiar than to deal with something so foreign.</p><p>The rest wants Dukyeon to be the heir. Because even though he isn’t a son of a queen, he is older than Beomgyu. And it is not a secret in the palace that the King favors him. Dukyeon is charismatic, good at sword-fighting and has amazing control of his fire powers. Something Beomgyu still needs to work on.</p><p>So, yeah. It is not a surprise to see that there is a tension between the two brothers.</p><p> "What are you doing here?" Beomgyu sneered. "This is <em> my </em> room."</p><p>Dukyeon rolled his eyes. "I've been knocking for the past ten minutes, dear brother. Since you aren't responding, it is the next logical step to barge in." Dukyeon eyed him from head to toe. "What are you wearing?"</p><p>Beomgyu mentally cursed. He didn't have enough time to change from his rags to his palace robes.</p><p>"Don't tell me it's from that lowly friend of yours," he scrunch his nose in disgust. "I don't even know why father likes the guy."</p><p>"His name is Yeonjun, dumbo." Beomgyu snapped.</p><p>"He has a name?" Dukyeon gasped in mockery. "Whatever. I don't care. You really need to stop spending time with those kinds of people."</p><p>Beomgyu was about to say something controversial when another person stepped in the room.</p><p>"Yah! What are you taking so long? Everyone's waiting."</p><p>Beomgyu has never been so happy to see his childhood friend's face. "Ryujin!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Ryujin rolled her eyes. "Beomgyu, there's an official dinner between the your family and mine tonight. Did you forget?"</p><p>It was at that moment Beomgyu knew, this day isn't going to end well. His eyes flickered to Dukyeon who was still glaring at him. Then, back to Ryujin who gave him a knowing look. Dread started to rise inside him. "Yuju," he muttered. <em> "Where's Yuju?" </em></p><p>"Seriously? I told you she's at the plaza and she wouldn't be attending dinner a while ago when I was banging on your door." Dukyeon groaned <em> "Why do you think they sent me up here?" </em></p><p>Beomgyu suppressed a scream. Yuju not attending dinner means one thing: something bad is going to happen tonight.</p><p>Well, it's not really proven to be true. It's just that every time Yuju is absent for family dinners, something bad happens. The last time was when one of the Palace Guards came in rushing in the middle of the meal to inform them that there was a riot in the main road. The one before that, a fire happened in the plaza. The one before that, well, it involves someone almost choking to death. So yeah, Yuju being absent means bad luck.</p><p>Ryujin let out a sigh. "You should get changed. I'll wait for you outside."</p><p>She left the room with Dukyeon in tow. "Close the door!" Beomgyu called out and his brother slammed the door shut.</p><p>Beomgyu groaned. "No way," he muttered. "This can't be happening."</p><p>He started fiddling with his golden bracelet. Well, it's not just a golden bracelet. There's a rare gem inside called 'Heira's Jade' which is rumored to be enchanted. Beomgyu doesn't think it's real though, he doesn't really feel enchanting right now.</p><p>Having dinners with other royal families or any family with power for that matter is not an unusual event. They do that a lot to strengthen relationships, discuss politics, confer about recent projects and talk about possible marriage arrangements. </p><p>He doesn't mind listening to them talk about the first three. It's the last one, he's worried about. The last time, he heard something related to marriage was about how his father had started to look for possible brides for his brother. And that's what scares Beomgyu. Because the last time Ryujin was here, she was complaining about her mother nagging her to behave like a proper lady so that people would want to court her.</p><p>Beomgyu doesn't feel good about this. And his instinct is <em> always </em> right.</p><p>As he changed his clothes, he also thought of a plan to make sure no marriage would be happening soon. After changing, he went out of his room and saw Ryujin leaning against the wall. Her personal guard, Yeji, was beside her. They were whispering quite intensely that they didn't notice Beomgyu. He cleared his throat, "Hey," he said.</p><p>Both of the girls stopped their conversation to look at him. Ryujin placed her hands on her hips. "Took you long enough," she grumbled. They started walking towards the dinner area. Yeji a little bit behind them. As they started walking down the stairs, Beomgyu nudged Ryujin, "Something on your mind?"</p><p>"I'm going to run away," she said seriously.</p><p>He snorted. "Tired of your mother nagging you, Lady Ryujin?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him but said nothing.  It was not until they're on the last step that she spoke again, "I think they want me to marry your brother." </p><p>Beomgyu didn't need to turn around to see Yeji stiffen behind them.</p><p>"I'm not going to let that happen," he said. </p><p>Ryujin smiled. "Always the helper aren't you?" she bit her lips. "Thanks for that, but i'm pretty sure you can't do anything about that. Your father is apparently fond of the idea that I'm marrying into your family."</p><p>"I'm not letting you marry Dukyeon." Beomgyu said as he stopped in his track. "Not when you love someone else." His gaze flickered to Yeji at the back then back to Ryujin.</p><p>"Beom-"</p><p>"Ryu, you deserve to be with the person you love."</p><p>"You can't possibly change their minds. Once both heads of the family agree on it, there's no backing out. You know that."</p><p>"Well, my brother did work his way out of an arranged marriage before." Beomgyu told them.</p><p>"Yeah, Prince Yoongi. What he wants, he gets it. He's always been very convincing for things to go his way. You, on the other hand..."</p><p>Beomgyu placed his right hand over his chest feigning hurt.  "Your lack of faith in me wounds me, my Lady." He grinned at the ladies. "Don't worry, hear me out first.”</p><p>Ryujin gestured for him to continue.</p><p>"Ryujin, you know that if they agree on the matter, your betrothal announcement would probably be held once he reached the age of twenty-three which is like in a couple of months and then the ceremony would be held not less than a year later. There would totally be no backing out of it. Especially if the one you're betrothed to is the future king of Piyero."</p><p>"Dukyeon isn't going to be the king." She frowned.</p><p>"We don't know that," Beomgyu insists. "Him being betrothed would increase the public's liking to him. Because- if I quote a certain council member- 'a committed man <em> is </em> a trusty man,' it's part of their political scheme they're planning to pull off."</p><p>Ryujin furrowed her brows. "And how do you know this?"</p><p>"Even though people in the palace think otherwise, I'm not completely stupid, you know." Beomgyu rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "You should try listening to the walls sometimes. Or the animals. They're really helpful."</p><p>She and Yeji shared a look. "So what's your plan?"</p><p>"Simple: tell them you're in love with me."</p><p> <em> SMACK. </em></p><p>"Ow," Beomgyu rubbed his arm where Ryujin hit him. </p><p>"Are you out of your mind?!" Ryujin hissed. "What if I get betrothed to you instead?!"</p><p>"Well, for starters, I still have three years to go before I get to be officially betrothed. If we happen to 'break-up,' just before I turn twenty-three then it would take another year for you to move on. If we can't stop it, then we stall it. Buy enough time to plan things ahead. If you really want to run away with Yeji, then at least we have the time to prepare so they wouldn't track you easily." He said running a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't know what would happen in the future but I'm certain that if we tell them that we've been in love for the past few years, they won't push your impending betrothal with Dukyeon."</p><p>"And you're sure of that because?"</p><p>"Your mother would rather marry you off with someone who knows would take care of her daughter than some random stranger."</p><p>"Not if the said random stranger <em> is </em> the future king of Piyero."</p><p>"Well, I'm also one of the choices for the throne aren't I? And there isn't a clear answer of who will take the throne in the future yet." Beomgyu smirked. "It would be a win for your mother then, wouldn't it? Part of the royal family? <em> Check. </em>  Somehow genuinely cares for her daughter?  <em> Check. </em>  Someone she's really familiar with?  <em> Check.  </em>It's obvious I'm the better choice. And besides," he wiggled his brows at the couple. "You could sneak out with Yeji whenever you want. I'd be the lookout. It's a win-win situation for everyone."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>Beomgyu blinked. "Me? Well, I'll just go with the flow, I guess. It would boost my council favor points too. So, I don't really mind."</p><p>"I mean," Ryujin hesitated. "What about Yeonjun? Wouldn't he mind?"</p><p>"Why would he mind?" Beomgyu tilted his head in confusion. "Well, I think he'd be surprised at first but he's a pretty chill dude. I won't tell him about the plan if you don't want him to know. The decision is yours, anyway." He said. "So, what do you think?"</p><p>Silence. Then,</p><p>"I'm okay with it."</p><p>It was Yeji who spoke. Ryujin looked at her, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Like you said," Yeji grinned at him. "You are the better choice."</p><p>"Hey, just to remind you. I'm not forcing you okay? Maybe-"</p><p>"Your Highness," Yeji spoke softly. "I'd rather have Ryujin marry you, really."</p><p>"Well, you don't have to worry." Beomgyu reassured her. "The only one marrying Ryujin is you."</p><p>Ryujin cleared her throat. "I'm right here?"</p><p>Yeji gave her a pat on the head. "So, what do you think, Ryu?"</p><p><em> They are so cute together, </em> he thought.</p><p>Ryujin crossed her arms and glared at Beomgyu. "Just make sure your acting is good. If we get caught, I will personally send you to your grave."</p><p>Beomgyu grinned at her. "You should learn how to trust me, Lady Shortstack."</p><p>Beomgyu got another smack in the arm. But it didn't stop him from smiling as he entered the dining area with Ryujin at his side. Yeji remained near the entrance along with the rest of the guards. He sat next to his brother and just across Ryujin. Their eyes met and he didn't need words to know what Ryujin wanted to convey to him: </p><p>
  <em> I </em>
  <em>trust you. </em>
</p><p>He silently prayed that Yuju's absence isn't a bad omen. That his psychic of a sister just wanted to grab some herbal tea in the plaza.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>r</em><em>eally</em> should have known better.</p><p>     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the long wait, everyone !!! T T School's been very hectic these past days. But hello !!! I hope you'll welcome the new characters</p><p>If anyone is confused, these are the ages of the characters on the current time-frame:<br/>Min Yoongi - son of the King and the First Queen (dead but 28)<br/>Choi Yuna or Yuju - daughter of the King and the Second Queen (24)<br/>Kim Dukyeon - son of the King (22 turning 23)<br/>Choi Beomgyu - son of the King and the Second Queen (19 turning 20)<br/>Shin Ryujin - only daughter of the Shin Family which is one of the most wealthy family in Piyero (19 turning 20)<br/>Hwang Yeji - Lady Ryujin's Personal Guard (20)<br/>Choi Yeonjun - ex-general Kim Namjoon's cousin. (21) </p><p>What do you think of the new update? What about the rumors? Are those true? Does Namjoon have a secret lover? Does he have something to do with Yoongi's death? ahasjdhkjsk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. spilled tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It doesn’t matter,” Sinb chuckled but Yeonjun could sense the sadness hidden in her voice.<br/>“A Piyeran must always keep their promise.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yeonjun skipped his way towards the center plaza where people of all ages gather around to waste their time. One could say that there is no time that the plaza is quiet. However it is during the night that the place is at its pinnacle of life. Colorful lanterns were decorated around the trees, the stores and the posts as if there was a festival. Young children play tag in the open space while their mothers gossip on the sidewalk. Yeonjun passed by a group of old men playing chess underneath the large Harrietta Tree also known as the heart of the plaza. </p><p>He quickly made his way to his favorite shop called Lee's. It's an outdoor dinner where teens around his age frequently go, so it's not a surprise for him to find Changbin and the rest of his friends loudly fighting about the food.</p><p>"I call dibs on the chicken!" </p><p>"You finish that plate first!"</p><p>"Who a-"</p><p>"Yeonjun!" Changbin called him, beckoning him over. "Here!"</p><p>Yeonjun smiled and approached the table. They all welcomed him with warm smiles. Chan scooted to the side to give him space to sit. "Here, Yeonjun. Have some chicken." The oldest one among them said, offering him the tray.</p><p>"Thank you," Yeonjun said, picking up a piece.</p><p>"It should be the other way around." Jisung grinned. "If you didn't lose earlier we wouldn't be having a feast right now."</p><p>Seungmin smacked him in the arm and glanced sheepishly at Yeonjun. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"It's okay," Yeonjun giggled. "I don't mind."</p><p>Changbin nudged him at the side and asked, "Are you going to the palace? Is it escape day today?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's escape day today," he replied, munching on the piece. "And Beomgyu wanted to show me something."</p><p>"Really?" Hyunjin tilted his head to the side. "I thought they're having an official dinner tonight."</p><p>"They do?" Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>Hyunjin nodded. "Yeji was grumbling earlier about having to be on guard duty a little bit early since the Shin Family is having dinner at the Palace."</p><p>“Oh,” Yeonjun bit his lip. "Beomgyu didn't say anything," he said.</p><p>"Maybe he just forgot," Chan reassured him, offering him a cup of water. "You know how the Young Prince is. You can just stay here for the meantime."</p><p>"Yeah. You're right," Yeonjun sighed. "Beomgyu could be forgetful sometimes."</p><p>Felix shook his head in amusement. "It's still kind of mind blogging how you call the prince only by his name."</p><p>Jeongin nodded. "The first time I heard him call the Young Prince without honorifics I almost had a heart attack." he said, clutching his chest and looking at Yeonjun. "I thought you were going to get punished!"</p><p>The table erupted in giggles but Yeonjun was somehow bothered by it. He didn't realize until that moment that he does refer to Beomgyu only by his name and not with his official title even around other people. It's a habit ever since they were young but now that they're older and Beomgyu is about to have his Unveiling Ceremony, Yeonjun can't help but think that he should probably call Beomgyu, 'Prince Beomgyu' now. The thought bothered Yeonjun, not because he's envious or anything. It's just that sooner or later he's going to face the reality that all their little play dates are nothing more than just a pastime that will soon end. That even if he'd apply to be a knight behind his mother’s back and make his way to the top of the rankings, he would still never be enough to reach Beomgyu's league.</p><p>He is just Yeonjun after all. </p><p>He is never going to be enough to be able to stand next to the Prince of Piyero.</p><p>He hastily drank his water trying to make the bitter taste in his mouth go away. </p><p>It didn't.</p><p>“Hey,” Yeonjun said, trying to start another conversation. “Is it just me or are there a lot more guards than usual?” He asked as he noticed the abundance of people in armor.</p><p>“Oh, it’s not just you,” Minho grinned. “Princess Yuju came to visit, that's why there’s a lot of guards around. San was complaining earlier of having less guards on gate duty. You know how the King is paranoid about security ever since the Eldest Prince died.”</p><p>Seungmin hit him in the shoulder. “Someone might hear you!” he hissed looking around.</p><p>Jeongin tilted his head in wonder. “But during an official dinner?”</p><p>Minho shrugged. “Well, we all know the Princess is weird. I think it’s just one of her many eccentric ways to escape whatever political discussions going on right now.”</p><p>“But shouldn’t she take part in the discussions? She’s the princess after all.”</p><p>“Jeongin, my dear. Even if she takes part in the discussion. Her opinions wouldn’t matter to the old geezers running the court.”</p><p>“Minho,” Chan warned. “Mind your words.”</p><p>“You, Jisung and Changbin won’t rat me out,” he said rolling his eyes. “And even though Yeonjun’s best friend is the prince himself, he won’t rat me out too. He’s nice like that, right, Yeonjun?”</p><p>Yeonjun nods his head. Chan sighed. “Still,” he said. “Someone else might hear you.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, dad.” Minho raised both of his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>“But you can’t deny though,” Jisung whispers. “The Kingdom has some whackass conspiracies floating around.”</p><p>“Please,” Changbin banged his head on the table. “Not this again.”</p><p>Yeonjun leaned forward, interested. “What kind of conspiracies, Jisung?”</p><p>Changbin glared at him while Jisung beamed at him.</p><p>“It’s about the shipwreck.” he grinned and Yeonjun regretted asking. He knows there are rumors of Namjoon and how he was part of the King’s plan to kill off the Eldest Prince. Yeonjun couldn’t understand how those rumors started. </p><p>
  <em> How could the people think that Namjoon would kill his best friend? </em>
</p><p>Sensing his inner turmoil, Jisung quickly clarified. “It’s not about your cousin,” he said. “As much as it’s an interesting one, I doubt General- I mean ex-General Namjoon would do such a thing when you’re so fond of him. It’s a new conspiracy theory.”</p><p>“What’s the new conspiracy theory?” Yeonjun hesitantly asked.</p><p>Jisung leaned closer as he whispered. <em> “Some people think the Eldest Prince is not dead.” </em></p><p>Yeonjun blinked.</p><p>“Ugh,” Changbin groaned. “He is dead, Han. There’s no news about him for the past three years.”</p><p>“Sir Namjoon came back three months after the shipwreck.”</p><p>“Three months. Months. Not years. Heck, there’s a funeral for Piyero’s sake.”</p><p>Jisung peered at him. “Is it really a funeral if there’s no body?”</p><p>“I won’t hesitate to throw this bon-”</p><p>“Boys, behave.” </p><p>And with that the table went back to eating. Yeonjun however was thinking about it. Prince Yoongi’s death really took a toll on a lot of people. He’s not personally close with the prince however he is close to two people who are close to the dead prince. He saw how they cope after his death. Namjoon locked himself in his study for weeks, refusing to go out unless necessary. Two months later he shocked everyone by leaving the military. </p><p>(He wonders if Namjoon, who loves conspiracy theories, would believe in this one.)</p><p>Beomgyu was the opposite. Instead of locking himself in his room, he started sneaking out of the palace late at night. The first few attempts were a failure however on his seventh attempt he successfully sneaked out causing panic to the Palace. It was Namjoon who found him in the end. While on a late night walk along the sea, the ex-general found the young prince sleeping inside one of the small boats resting on the shore. He brought him back to the palace safely on his back.</p><p>After that day, the King struck a deal with his son. He would allow Beomgyu to sneak out of the palace as long as he brings Yeonjun with him. At least in that way, he would know who to look for when the prince sneaks out again.</p><p>At least in that way, he wouldn’t be alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look!" Seungmin gasped, everybody looked at him. "Hyojong is playing his flute!"</p><p>They all turned their heads to where Seungmin was pointing. Next to the old men playing chess, a tall man with pale blonde hair was sitting on a stool underneath the Harietta Tree. A group of people in their teens was sitting on the grass to get a better view.</p><p>“I wonder what his illusions are going to be this time,” Chan whispered and Yeonjun nodded. Hyojong was a well known Majika who could create smoky illusions to accompany his music. Unlike Elementos who could control elements, Majikas uses magic and spells to do a lot of different things. From levitating people up in the sky to creating different kinds of illusions. </p><p>A couple of seconds after he started playing, purple smoke started coming out of the end of the flute. The people squealed in anticipation of what the story will be. Soon enough the smoke morphed into a girl sitting in the center of the crowd.</p><p>A collective ‘aww’ echoed against the place. Everybody knew who the smoky girl was. It was not a secret that Hyojong is in a relationship with one of the richest women in Piyero. Lady Hyuna is the only daughter of the owner of the best-selling teashop in the kingdom. And it was not a secret that she was the one who pursued the young lad. Although the people used to think her efforts would bear fruitless until one day news started going around town that he left the Battalion and the day after that he was seen in her teashop helping her around.</p><p>The Lady Hyuna was seated on one of the benches near the tree fondly watching her lover play his flute. Her smoky counterpart was interacting with the nearby people, she blew on her palm and a gust of smoky petals flew around the place. The kids were giggling as they tried to catch the petals. </p><p>A couple of the said petals reached the table Yeonjun was sitting on. One landed on his palm and as he was about to show it to the rest, it disappeared. Yeonjun looked up and found out that Hyojong finished playing. </p><p>The said man stood up and slowly walked towards his lover smiling shyly. He took out an apple from his satchel and the people went quiet. Yeonjun and Changbin shared a look of surprise just like everybody else</p><p>“Hyuna,” Hyojong said softly as if it’s the most precious name in the world. To him, it probably is. “I know I’m not the most expressive guy out here, so it must surprise you right now to find me declaring my love for you in public.” He giggled nervously as he looked down on the apple on his hand. “I think you know how much you mean to me. You’re the most beautiful, the most considerate and the kindest person I know. It always did make me wonder how you fell for me in the first place.”</p><p>“But it doesn’t really matter does it? I’m yours and you’re mine now.” He said glancing up to stare at his lover. “And I swear eternity to you before all the gods in Iveros.” He tossed her the apple and she caught it. “If you would allow me.”</p><p>Everyone held their breath waiting for Hyuna’s answer.</p><p>Hyuna raised the apple to her lips, smiled and took a bite.</p><p>Everybody cheered for the newly engaged couple. Hyuna flung herself to her lover and Hyojong spun them both around. People started crowding them to give them their congratulations.</p><p>“I haven’t seen a proposal like that for a while.” Seungmin cooed.</p><p>Felix nodded. “It’s such a wonderful sight to see people upholding traditions even though it’s just tossing an apple. It is still one of the most romantic declarations of love for me.”</p><p>Changbin looked at him, amused. “Really?”</p><p>Felix hit him in the arm. “Shut up.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything!”</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes. “It’s just that there are a lot of arranged marriages these days so it’s quite nice to see couples who actually do want to be together.” He glanced at Seungmin. “Uh, no offense to your parents.”</p><p>Seungmin shook his head. “None taken. It’s not a secret they used to hate each other. Although they did start on the wrong foot, they’re quite inseparable now. Arranged marriages have its perks, although there are a few exceptions where it went really bad.” He shivered.</p><p>Jisung leaned closer. “Speaking of arranged marriages,” he started. “Have you heard about the rumors that there is a possibility that Lady Ryujin is going to marry into the Royal Family?”</p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p>Yeonjun was thankful he wasn’t drinking anything or else he would have choked.</p><p>“Right?” Jisung looked at Hyunjin. “You’re the closest person to have any connections to the Shin Family here. How much are the chances that the rumor is not a rumor?”</p><p>Hyunjin hesitated before answering. “I think eighty… no. Ninety…nine?”</p><p>“No way,” Minho whistled. “But you know, it’s actually not that surprising.”</p><p>“Why so?” Jeongin asked him.</p><p>“Well, Lady Ryujin is really close with Prince Beomgyu so it’s really possible. Right, Yeonjun?”</p><p>All eyes are on Yeonjun. He was about to answer when someone clears their throat. “Excuse me, Choi Yeonjun?”</p><p>Yeonjun turned around to see a girl with short black hair. She was wearing armor that bore the red Piyero crest, although her armor is a bit different from the rest. Instead of the usual red and silver pattern of the Palace Guards, hers are done in red and gold which symbolizes the Royal Knights. On her hand is a double-edged spear, on her waist hung a whip and on her head is a spiked headband.</p><p>There is only one person in the entire Kingdom of Piyero who would fit such a description.</p><p>The entire table stood up and gave her a bow in respect.</p><p>“Lady Sinb,” Yeonjun greeted her. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>Lady Sinb gave him a smile and Yeonjun remembered a certain night when she gave him that exact same smile. </p><p>“Follow me,” she said and Yeonjun followed her just like he did three years ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b> three months after the shipwreck </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you a Knight?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The palace was quiet now since the young prince was finally found. Apparently, Namjoon saw him sleeping inside a boat that was resting on the shore. The young prince was so sleepy that Namjoon resorted to carrying him on his back all the way back to the palace. And as Yeonjun waited for Namjoon (and Princess Yuju) to tuck Beomgyu in for the night, Sinb decided to accompany him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?” Sinb raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. She is quite intimidating for Yeonjun. Not only is she the only whip and spear-bearing knight that could totally kick anyone’s ass but she is also the only Electro Elemento he knows who is part of the Royal Knights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun scratched his nape. “Uh, it’s just that you’re one of the Fair Maidens of Piyero and you’re here wearing armor. There’s nothing wrong with it though! It’s cool! Being a knight is cool! It’s just that… I’m curious? Your life is pretty much planned out already yet here you are beside me, serving for the Princess.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinb stared at him and Yeonjun felt like he crossed a line. “I’m sorry. Uh… you don’t have to answer… I uh-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lady let out a laugh. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. I was just thinking of what to answer.” she said, waving her hand dismissively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” Yeonjun was relieved. He isn’t going to die tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm,” Sinb leaned on the wall. “I think you said it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My parents already planned my life ahead.” She placed her hands on her hips. “I don’t want that. I don’t want to be burdened by people’s expectations that I never even wanted to carry in the first place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand,” he tilted his head. “When did you realize you want to be a Knight?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never really had that big epiphany.” Sinb admitted. “Since my family is one of the Royal Family’s most trusted allies, I grew up with the Princess. I trust her with my whole life and she does too. So why not stand by her side and protect her, officially? There isn’t much of a difference anyways.” She giggled. “I think you understand what I’m saying, right? We all have those people we want to protect.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun thought about his mother, Namjoon and Beomgyu. He nodded his head. “Yeah, I understand.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun thought it was the end of their conversation but Sinb spoke up albeit hesitantly. “There is another reason,” she confessed. He looked at her in curiosity and she continued, “I’m looking for somebody.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A friend. We were childhood friends but then one day her family moved away. I promised her we’ll meet again.” For the first time, he saw Sinb smile. “I want to keep that promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if she doesn’t remember you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It doesn’t matter,” Sinb chuckled but Yeonjun could sense the sadness hidden in her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A Piyeran must always keep their promise.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yeonjun ducked his head as he entered the room where the Princess was waiting. Sinb immediately went to stand behind her. "Your Highness," he bowed to her in greeting, "you asked for me?"</p><p>Princess Yuju gave him a smile. "I never really got to talk to my brother's best friend one on  one." She laughed as she nodded at the empty seat in front of her. "Please, sit down."</p><p>The princess isn't a stranger to Yeonjun but it doesn't make him feel any less nervous since it is the first time that they are together without Beomgyu. Once he sat down, Yuju started pouring him tea. "The tea here is the best in our place," she said. "I often go here when I have free time."</p><p>Yeonjun tilted his head as he looked at her. "I thought there's an official dinner, tonight?”</p><p>Yuju placed the teapot down. “I have more important things to do than attend some dinner,” she said. </p><p>“Like having tea?”</p><p>“I meant talking to you, silly little fox.”</p><p>“Oh.” Yeonjun didn’t know what else to say so he took a sip of the tea. It was a wrong decision to make since at that moment Yuju spoke a couple of words he didn't expect would come out of her mouth.</p><p>“I know you like my brother.”</p><p>Yeonjun dropped the cup in surprise, breaking it and spilling tea everywhere.</p><p>Sinb quickly went to their side to clean it but the princess raised her hand to stop her.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said. “I can handle it.”</p><p>Sinb nodded and went back to her spot.</p><p>Yuju smiled and snapped her fingers.</p><p>The shattered pieces slowly mended itself and the spilled tea was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Perfect,” Yuju smiled at him.</p><p>But Yeonjun couldn’t smile back because the Royal Family are a bunch of Pyro Elementos and mending broken cups is not something an Elemento can do. </p><p>And yet Princess Yuju just used magic in front of him.</p><p>Yeonjun's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a Majika.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello~</p><p>it's been a while isn't it?<br/>i'm so sorry for the very late update TT it's just that there are a lot of stuff that happened recently.<br/>But I'm back now! and I re-wrote a couple of lines from the past chapters so i hope you wouldn't miss it TT</p><p>We finally got to see the princess and her loyal Knight hihi &lt;3<br/>And if anyone noticed, the line "I swear eternity to you" is a reference to the song 'Purple' by Hyuna and Hyojong &lt;3</p><p>let me know your thoughts?<br/>my twt is @/gyumornings hihi i hope we can interact more &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, everyone !!!</p><p>thank you for giving this story a shot. comments are greatly appreciated. ty !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>